


Не сегодня и даже не завтра

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: «Кавендиша все-таки придется убить. Не сегодня и даже не завтра, но придется. Такие жить не должны, хотя бы потому, что те, кто должен жить, мертвы. По милости этой твари!» © ОВДВ
Relationships: Aldo Racan/Robert Epine
Kudos: 3





	Не сегодня и даже не завтра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings  
> Таймлайн - сразу после мятежа Эгмонта Окделла.

За окном прогрохотала карета, крикнул стражник, на ближайшей колокольне отзвонили десять пополудни. Робер до хруста потянулся и тяжело вздохнул, тронув рукоять неразличимого впотьмах пистолета. Как будто за прошедшую минуту тот мог куда-то деться с его колен! Ну где же кошки носят эту падаль? 

К сегодняшнему визиту Робер готовился заранее. Валяясь в лихорадке под присмотром лекарей, он предвкушал, как разыщет предателей, чтобы поквитаться с ними за отца и убитых братьев. Пожалуй, именно жажда мести помогла Роберу выкарабкаться. Из-за мародеров у него не осталось ни шпаги, ни кинжала, но для Хогберда с Кавендишем хватило бы даже засапожного ножа — после своего дезертирства они утратили всякое право называться дворянами и сражаться благородным оружием. Возможно, Робер так и прирезал бы их, словно свиней на бойне, если бы гонец от Жозины не привез сверток с траурным платьем. Преодолев первый порыв зашвырнуть серые тряпки в дальний угол, Робер развернул подарок матери и поначалу оторопел. Камзол и плащ весили чуть ли не вдесятеро больше, чем полагалось: под шерстяной подкладкой прощупывались кругляшки таллов, а в швы были вшиты сапфиры, изумруды и рубины. 

Робер справил костюм родовых цветов — похоронная блеклость отчего-то казалась фальшивой до тошноты, — купил пару дриксенских пистолетов и заявился в трактир, где Кавендиш снимал верхний этаж. Тот жил на широкую ногу — сбегая, подонок умудрился украсть казну бунтовщиков. За пару золотых трактирщик без проблем пропустил к своему постояльцу прилично одетого гостя. Робер уселся в кресло у неразожженного камина и принялся ждать. 

В коридоре послышались шаги. Ну наконец-то. Робер сжал деревянную рукоять и повернулся к двери. Та не замедлила распахнуться. В проеме возник высокий силуэт, пламя свечи, которую нес пришелец, выхватило заостренный подбородок и рассыпавшиеся по плечам пшеничные пряди. Робер досадливо поморщился. Это был не Кавендиш. 

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, — Альдо вошел без стеснения, как к себе домой. — Создатель, ну и темнотища! 

— А если бы я выстрелил сразу? — безжизненным голосом спросил Робер. 

— Брось, ты не такой, — Альдо отмахнулся. — Ты бы непременно начал объяснять ызаргу, за что тот сейчас подохнет. 

— Как ты догадался, что я пойду к Кавендишу? — закатные твари, неужели он так предсказуем? 

— Это не я, это Матильда. Только ты ступил за порог, она сразу пришла ко мне. Сказала, у тебя было такое лицо, сразу видно, пошел совершать глупости. Мы позвали Франко, и он подтвердил, что ты утром выспрашивал, где в Агарисе оружейные лавки. Кавендиша я поймал у резиденции ордена Чистоты и направил к Матильде, так что можешь его больше не ждать. 

Робер невесело усмехнулся. Между тем Альдо зажег еще несколько свечей, по стенам заплясали причудливые тени. 

— Зачем вы это сделали? 

— Чтобы ты не погубил себя, — ответил Альдо непривычно серьезным тоном. — Робер, в Агарисе и ты, и Кавендиш — обыкновенные горожане. За убийство тебя повесят, как любого простолюдина. 

— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — Робер не имел права злиться, но раздражение непостижимым образом просачивалось сквозь слой холодной отрешенности. 

— Я заметил, — фыркнул Альдо. 

— Альдо, я... благодарен... вам с Матильдой за все, что вы для меня сделали, — слова давались тяжело, однако Робер обязан был расставить все по местам, — но пришло время мне взять судьбу в собственные руки. Я здоров и дееспособен. Этот человек повинен в смерти моей семьи. Он гнусь и предатель! — под конец голос таки сорвался на крик, Робер сжал подлокотники. — Как бы я ни относился к вам с Матильдой, я не изменю принятого решения. 

— Дурак! — в сердцах выпалил Альдо. — Кавендиш чем-то заинтересовал магнуса Чистоты. Вдобавок за ним приглядывают люди гайифского посла. Тронь его — и, даже если тебя не поймают дознаватели из магистрата, можешь навсегда попрощаться со спокойной жизнью. 

А нужна ли Роберу эта спокойная жизнь? Год за годом киснуть в агарисском болоте, чтобы к старости превратиться в плешивого «Каглиона»? Бессильно исходить ядом в адрес Алвы или Дорака? Проклинать «навозников», которым достанется родная Эпинэ? Нет уж! Лучше сразу сгореть дотла, чем без конца ныть о прошлом. 

— Мне нужно отправить Кавендиша в Закат, — раздельно, едва ли не по слогам проговорил Робер. 

— Тебе нужна хорошая встряска, — Альдо шагнул к нему. — Вино, драка, женщина... 

— Будете учить меня, Ваше Высочество? — Робер вскинул подбородок, с трудом сдерживая пульсирующее в жилах бешенство. Какого Леворукого Альдо себе позволяет? Он не нюхал пороху, не видел разрубленных кавалеристами людей, не становился на пути конной лавины. Юный розовощекий принц. Ангелочек с церковной фрески. 

— Буду приказывать, если понадобится, — процедил Альдо, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть грозно. 

Робер ударил. Коротко и без замаха, как учил когда-то Мишель, с которым они могли вволю поколотить друг друга, спрятавшись от гувернеров. Кулак впечатался под ребра, Альдо, задохнувшись, отпрянул, но его рука полетела к скуле Робера так стремительно, что тот едва успел увернуться. Надо же, потомок талигойских королей, Его Некоронованное Высочество принц Ракан в юности не гнушался общества уличных мальчишек. Робер встал, схватил Альдо за грудки, тот вывернулся и достал его ударом в ухо. В голове что-то загудело, виски взорвались гулким биением, глаза заволокла алая пелена. Дальнейшие тычки и оплеухи не отложились в памяти. Робер не знал, кто из них перевернул кресло, кто кому подставил подножку, кто первым рухнул на пол, а кто свалился следом. 

— Брыкаешься? Ты настоящий осел, а не иноходец! 

Глаза Альдо — днем голубые, а сейчас чернильно-черные — горели торжеством на раскрасневшемся лице. Дыхание сбивалось у них обоих, оба вспотели и распалились. Робер попытался спихнуть Альдо с себя, но тот клещом вцепился ему в запястье, отвел руку и, потеряв равновесие, чуть не выбил лбом Роберу передние зубы. 

— Закатные твари, — прошипел он. 

Альдо приподнялся на локтях, обозревая нанесенный ущерб. Робер облизнул трещинку на нижней губе, и Альдо тут же впился в нее зубами. Это стало сигналом для бродящего в крови злого возбуждения. Робер повернул голову, на миг перехватил инициативу, но вытолкнуть чужой язык так и не смог. Они вдвоем грызлись, кусали друг друга, по временам взрыкивая, будто дикие звери; лягались, пинались, и каждый норовил оказаться сверху, вдавить колено или бедро между ног противника. Рука Альдо втиснулась между их телами, пальцы рванули завязки неясно чьих штанов, и к освобожденному из-под ткани члену прижалось такое же твердое, горячее, нежное. 

От прострелившего живот удовольствия Робер выгнулся; сдаваясь, приоткрыл рот, чем не замедлил воспользоваться Альдо, не иначе как от избытка чувств забравшись языком ему почти в горло. Широкая ладонь обхватила оба члена, задвигалась торопливо, неловко; кожа быстро стала скользкой от выступившей смазки. Влажные звуки заглушал грохот пульса в ушах. Прежде Робер не переживал ничего подобного, но сейчас ему было не до того, чтобы изучать разницу между по-жеребячьи нескладным телом приятеля и воспоминаниями о пышногрудых красотках. Он попытался сделать то, что делал всегда: сжать в горсти непривычно тощую ягодицу, провести ладонями по слишком широкой спине — это не женщина, совсем не женщина, нет. На миг внешний диссонанс вынес Робера из жаркой, переполненной светом бездны, но потом — какого Леворукого! они же не разводят всякой романтической чуши, а просто спускают пар! — Альдо по-особенному надавил под головкой, и Робер, заскулив, кончил. 

— Я все равно убью Кавендиша, — проговорил он, когда смог ровно дышать. 

— Убьешь, — самодовольно подтвердил Альдо. — Но не сегодня. И даже не завтра.


End file.
